Dreams
by DarthUmbreon
Summary: Hartia/Lai ::gift ficcy for D-chan:: Lai/Hartia. That's all you need to know. Gift for D-chan.
1. dream

Authors Notes: One day I woke up and had this idea for a Rai/Hartia fanfiction. I thought to myself, this is something D-chan would like, I think I'll write it for her. So, here it is. A gift ficcy I wrote for my friend D-chan. I hope you like it D-chan. Call it an early (or late) b- day fic. And it supposed to be slightly confusing and in short sniplets.  
  
Warnings: It's a boy/boy couple. If you don't like that kind of stuff, please don't read it. Also, I don't own Sorcerer Stabber Orphen. It belongs to the original creators and ADV (I think). This is a non-profit thing ok?  
  
-= =- dream mode  
  
'' Thoughts  
  
"" talking  
  
-= A fresh breeze tossed his hair wildly about covering his eyes briefly. Behind proudly stood the Tower of Fang. Sun beat down up on his back causing him to sweat slightly. Suddenly a noise caught his attention. Turning around he saw his friend quickly striding away from the Tower. Before he could yell out a warm greeting a movement in the corner of his caught his attention. Stalking behind his friend was a silvery blue drake. Lunging rapidly at his friend the drake was on in a flash. Blood gushed forth from a wound on the shoulder. A whip from its tail finished the job quickly..=-  
  
"No, no, no," he screamed loudly jerking awake. In the dim light he could make out the familiar settings of his room. Sweat drenched his forward causing his wet hair to stick against his forehead. Hand grasping the sheets tightly he repeated to himself silently, 'It was a dream, it might not happen..'  
Later that day in the library....................  
"Lai what are you doing? You usually don't come into the library during the day," Hartia asked softly. Sitting down next to Lai he wondered what his friend was up to. Piled up in neat stacks were various books on dragons, drakes, wyvrens, and the such.  
  
"I'm doing research on drakes," he replied softly. Closing the book he was reading he turned to face Hartia.  
  
"I was wondering if you would like to join me for lunch," he asked quickly. 'I hope Lai accepts. He spends too much time by himself.' Leaning on hand against the table he waited for a reply.  
  
"Sorry Hartia, but I can't right now. I have to much work to do," he answered. Sighing almost sadly he went back to work. Opening back up to the last page he was on he went back to work. 'Sorry Hartia.'  
  
"I'll help you then."  
  
Blinking in surprise Lai just grinned softly while handing a book to him to read. "Thank you Hartia."  
Ending notes: There will be several chapters. Each chapter will be a dream sequence, a short scene with Hartia and Lai and that its until the end. That way I can build up to what I want to. It's a new style for me.  
  
-= 


	2. Nightmares

Authors notes: Look, look I'm not dead! Honest. Well maybe. One can never be certain about these things. I should explain why I haven't updated in a long time. To make it plain and simple I got a job. Job + School = No more free time. When I got out of school I went full time at my job I lost even more of my free time. I haven't had the time or inspiration to write. However, late one night I started to read the reviews that had piled up while I was gone. I came across some reviews by Seeker. Thus, I was inspired by a fan to continue. So I gave up my precious sleep time to write this. See giving reviews does change the world a little. So ha! Also, considering that I don't have as much time, I'll just wrap this up sooner than excepted.  
  
PS. Please forgive the many spelling and grammar errors. I do not have any beta readers. *Hint hint* Volunteers would be very welcome. My AIM name is Ivycastillo1. Feel free to IM me any time if you would like to be my beta reader. If I had a beta reader then I would be obligated to update more often.  
  
Warnings: You all know the drill, I don't own Sorcerer Stabber Orphen. I don't do this for money. Please, please don't sue me. I don't own much and you can't have it. Another thing, the characters will be OOC. I haven't seen SSO in months, so I've lost my touch. If I get the time I'll watch the series again.  
  
-= =- Dream mode  
  
'' Thoughts  
  
"" talking  
  
-= His amber eyes were filled with a crushing sorrow. Red hair fell weakly around his narrow face that completed the kicked puppy face. Tears formed in his crystal eyes before spilling over. "I'm sorry Lai," he whispered. "I..I won't do it again." He then quickly dashed away from him and out of the courtyard.  
  
'No! Wait Hartia! I'm sorry! I don't know what I did, but I'm sorry! Please come back. Please.'  
  
Suddenly he was on the grassy hillside outside of the Tower of Fang. Wind softly stirred the emerald grass around him. Warm sunlight fell across his shoulders. The peaceful feeling was broken however by the horrid sight in front of his terrified eyes. Hartia's pale and blood smeared face stared blankly ahead. His frail body lay still, broken savagely by a drake. Panic and fear of losing what he valued most filled him. 'No. No! Nooo!' =-  
  
"No. No! Nooo!"  
  
Lai jerked awake and tried to catch his breath. Sweat trickled down his face and back as the panic from having seen Hartia's dead body slowly faded away in the solid safety of reality. He had had this recurring nightmare for months now.  
  
What he understood from the dream was that he did something, he wasn't sure what though, that really upset Hartia. This caused Hartia to leave the safety of the Tower of Fang and into an ambush set by a drake. The scary part of it however, wasn't the realness of the dream, but the uncertainty. For once he wasn't certain if this was premonition given to him his Sight. It just might be a nightmare caused by the growing tension between him and Hartia.  
  
Lai had admitted to him self that he had grown to love the impulsive redhead long ago. The problem however was admitting that fact to Hartia. 'I know that Hartia loves Orphen. I can't burden him with my feelings. More than that, I don't want him to reject me. I value his friendship too much to risk it like that.' His Sight gave him no clues as to what would happen if he told Hartia his feelings. So he waited patiently while Hartia unintentionally made things worse.  
  
Hartia would spend most of his spare time with Lai. On several occasions he would convince Lai to go eat lunch with him. Or he would help him with tedious research or long spells. Many times Hartia would just talk with him that helped ease the aching loneliness he felt. 'With each passing day I grow more attached to him. He treats me a like a normal person, like friend. Sadly, he also treats everyone like friend. I don't know if I'm special to him or not. I might never know. I need to know. The stress is enough to drive anyone to nightmares. But are they nightmares or a warning?' Finally Lai's exhausted body over ruled his mind. Sleep overtook him once more. He didn't dream anymore that night.  
  
Several days later.....  
  
Lai and Hartia sat together side by side under a shady tree in the common yard. Warm sunshine streamed down around them as a comforting breeze whipped about softly. Hartia had once again convinced Lai to eat lunch him outside instead of spending his afternoon inside wrapped up in a spell.  
  
"Lai there is something I..I need to tell you." Hartia gazed deep into his friend's one visible eye. His voice sounded nervous and afraid. Twisting a piece of his robe together in his hands he seemed to find the courage to continue.  
  
Lai stared at him one visible from under his green bangs. 'What could it be? He normally isn't like this.' He didn't have long to wait before he found out.  
  
"I..I..that is..well..um..I.." Before he could embarrass himself farther he leaned forward and kissed Lai hopefully.  
  
Lai was stunned. The one dream, hope, and desire he kept for himself for countless years had come true. Hartia, the man he loved, returned his feelings. Shock from this revelation kept his body in place however. Soon the nervous hopeful look in that had been in Hartia's face turned into a crushing sorrow.  
  
Red hair fell weakly around his narrow face, which completed the kicked puppy face. Tears formed in his crystal eyes before spilling over. "I'm sorry Lai," he whispered. "I..I won't do it again." Hartia then dashed out of the common yard and out of sight.  
  
Lai suddenly understood his dreams. Fear coursed through his veins like lead. "No! Wait Hartia! I'm sorry! Don't go!" Knowing what would happen that if he weren't quick enough. Lai dashed after his friend ignoring the outraged cries of the people he pushed out of his way. Halls and doors blurred in his vision as his focus narrowed down to stopping what would happen.  
  
When Lai finally caught up to Hartia the drake had already started its attack. Hartia stunned from his rejection made him sluggish against the midnight blue drake. He was already bleeding badly from the shoulder. Before he could act the drake finished its attack. Hartia fell to the ground motionless.  
  
Rage filled his eyes as he prepared to kill the thing responsible for hurting Hartia. Holding his hands one behind the other he chanted a quick spell. "Light of sun, Sword thee I create!" Double blades of slender golden yellow light crisscrossed in front of his hands before racing forward. With a loud boom the drake was sliced into four bloody uneven pieces. Before the pieces had even reached the ground he had reached Hartia's side. Gently cradling his head in his lap Lai cried brokenly. He was surprised when Hartia's soft voice reached his ears.  
  
"I..I knew you w..would come." Eyes filled with a loving trust he stared at Lai. 'I dreamed this would happen.' (Yes, Hartia knew he was going to get attacked by a drake.)  
  
"Don't say anything. You need to save your strength." Placing his hand above the wound Lai whispered "heal." A faint bluish light surrounded his hand.  
  
"I love you, Lai. I dreamed y..you would come." His voice was growing stronger and steadier.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
Smiling happily Hartia closed his eyes in sleep. Safe from harm he relaxed against Lai knowing that everything would work out. Gently Lai picked him up and carried him back towards the Tower of Fang.  
  
End Notes: I think after a few days that I might revise this thing. I'm not entirely pleased with it. Oh well. It all depends on the reviews I'll get. I hope you like it D-chan. Sorry about the long wait everyone. 


End file.
